


My Boyfriend is a Demon

by PinkPerfume



Category: My Boyfriend is a Demon
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Erotica, F/M, Incubus Seth, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPerfume/pseuds/PinkPerfume
Summary: Delia Rhodes has always been a fan of the occult, though her witchy vibe does her no favors on the dating scene. When she gets her hands on an odd spellbook, she unintentionally summons Seth, a hungry incubus demon, and quickly discovers just what it means to get debauched and devoured by a devil.
Relationships: Delia Rhodes/Seth, MC/Incubus, Reader/Incubus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	My Boyfriend is a Demon

Delia Rhodes had always been a fan of the occult. Tarot cards, palm reading, communicating with spirits. Witches and spells. Amulets and protective jewelry. Ever since she was little she’d always been fascinated with ghosts and other beings of legend. 

A junior in college majoring in psychology, as a general rule, she didn’t have a lot of extra money. But when she did, she fancied herself a collector of anything occult. She was proud of her collection, which spanned from books of spells to limited edition original tarot decks, necklaces and bracelets from local shops tied to urban legends, and some odd works of art found in thrift stores and pawn shops. Delia was most excited, however, about her most recent addition to her collection.

She’d seen it when browsing online. Clicking on the image had linked her to a website for people to sell personal items for cheap. As usual the seller claimed it was an authentic book of old spells they found in the storage of their relative’s old manor. Delia knew better than to trust that - almost everything occult being sold online claimed authenticity - but the symbols and illustrations on the book had been so odd and unlike anything she’d ever seen before. Just for that, she had to have it. 

She was going to spend the night just like she had for the past five: reading (or trying to read) the spells in the book. They were accompanied with the oddest illustrations. Having a minor in latin came in handy, as several of the spells were written in it. It was fun for her to try and read them.

Absently raising a hand to put another chocolate covered almond in her mouth from the bowl next to her (her snack of choice for these fun occasions) Delia gazed at the illustration from the page of the book she was on. It was a figure, and like many of the illustrations on the other pages, was clearly a demon of some kind, with it’s purple skin, sharp teeth, pointed tail and slit-pupiled eyes. There was another illustration beneath that focused on its hands and feet, depicting an ability of retractable claws and some odd bumps on the pads of the fingers. A few others were present under that one, but she couldn’t figure out what exactly they were depicting, the shapes and forms not reading as anything in particular she could recognize.

Most notable thing about it though, was the very large phallus at the juncture between its legs. Delia almost wanted to laugh at it, but the thing was formidable in its own right, even if it was purple. It reminded her of the types of dildos for sale on NaughtyDragon.com. 

The latin on the page was very old and the type faded, but although she had to read slow and out loud, she thankfully could pronounce every word on the page. 

“Daemon voluptatis audito clamore... et procedent. Iubeo apparuerit, Seth.” Delia murmured under her breath. 

Latin was such a beautiful language, it was truly fitting that it was often the language of the arcane. She sighed happily, thumbing the yellowed paper of the page. Reaching for another almond, her hand was halfway to her mouth when the lights suddenly shut off.

Delia froze in the pitch dark. But it only lasted for a second, as something on her floor lit up. It was a large glowing circle with several symbols on the edges and a star shape within it. More important than that, however, was the figure sitting in the middle of the circle.

The almond dropped from her fingers as her lights came back on, giving a clear view of the figure in the middle of her room. In the dark it had looked like a human man, but now her mind screamed  _ monster _ from the dark purple hue of its skin, pointed tail, and eyes that fluttered open to reveal slitted pupils that belonged more on a snake than a man.

Delia’s heart pounded in her ears, adrenaline setting her veins on fire, but she was so terrified she was rooted to the spot. The small part of her brain not completely concentrated on fight or flight groaned about not trusting the book’s claims to authenticity.

The thing groaned in a two-timbre layered voice - Delia gave a startled shriek at the sound - and made to sit up.

Or tried to.

It was then Delia noticed the odd chains that bound the creature’s body. Large and made of steel, they bound the creature’s hands, feet, and tail. Strange symbols were… not carved into the metal, but floated slightly above its surface with a red glow. They looked a bit like latin, but it wasn’t any kind Delia could read.

“Ugh… these landings never get any softer do they? God I’m so hungry I could eat the whole  _ wagon _ along with the horse.”

Delia realized then, still here out of either a failure of her body’s survival instincts or just a really strong morbid curiosity, that aside from the chains, the figure was completely naked. And… pretty clearly male, as she caught an eyeful of it’s… equipment.

He managed to push himself into sitting upright against the edge of her bed and flipped his long dark hair out of its face. That’s when he noticed her, Delia stiffening as their eyes met.


End file.
